Jedi of the Kenshi
by AngelAkuma
Summary: I wrote this way back when my writing was no where near it is today. The main character was completely based off of Kenshin. This is written in a play format.


Title: Jedi of the Kenshi   
  
Saga 1 -- An Awakening Past   
  
Author: AngelAkuma  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this way back when I was overly obsessed with Rurouni Kenshin, about 8th / 9th grade. I wrote this like a play format, though not very well. You can definitely see the changes of style from this story to Shards of the Past.   
  
I would also like to point out that the character's names are written Oriental style: Family name first, name of the person last.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
--{Saga 1 - An Awakening Past : Part 1 - The Memory of Fire }--  
  
Scene: Near the shores of China, a rather small house could be seen. There lived a Chinese fisherman, his wife, and three sons. Among them lived a Japanese family, under government watch. One night, one of the fisherman's sons came out of the house. The boy appears to be about 13 and was only wearing a pair of pants that appear to be very old and worn. He stared at the road, for the consistent pounding of hooves had awaken he and his family. Inside, his mother called to him.  
  
Tsung Whung: Tsung Rei, who is it?  
  
*Rei stared off into the darkness. He could not see anything through the dark.*   
  
Rei: I do not know....  
  
*Rei continued to stare off into the darkness until he realized that he could finally see the first man in front of him.*  
  
Man1: (in a pleasant but evil voice) Hello, little boy. Tell me, is this the house of Mr. Tsung?  
  
*Rei could not answer. He was speechless at the man's powerful steed and voice.*  
  
Man1: (shouting) Answer me!  
  
*Rei realized that he was an evil man. His eyes widened as he took steps backward. He began to turn and run back to the house when the man revealed his sword and slayed him. Rei was dead before he fell upon the ground. Hearing the sword swish through the air, his adoptive father hurried out to see what the commotion was about. He saw his youngest son bleeding and dead upon the ground. His eyes widdened in fear.*  
  
Tsung WuLong: (shouting very loudly) Whung, there are bad men! Get everybody -- !   
  
*He too is slain in the same cruel manner as his son by the same man.*  
  
Man1: (shouting) Kill them all!   
  
Crowd: yea!!  
  
*The crowd entered the house, rampaging through the house. Tsung Whung is killed for trying to protect her other two sons.*  
  
Man2: Go upstairs!  
  
Scene Change: The scene changes to a side cut of the upstairs rooms. Inside one of them is a Japanese family.   
  
*The crowd went upstairs, where the Japanese family were. One of them was a reformed swordsman, named Kenshi Asaki, whom had sworn never to kill again. His Chinese wife, called Kenshi Ming, a master at martial arts, stared patiently through the only window. Their son, Kenshi Hoku-shi, and daughter, Kenshi Shiro, were in the room with them.*  
  
Kenshi Asaki: Hoku-shi, Shiro. It is time. You two must escape. Your mother will help you escape. I will help the Tsung family and hold things out here.  
  
*Steps could be heard on the stairs toward their room. Shouts of many men could also be heard. Asaki turns to his children and his wife, knowing that this would be the last time he would see them alive. He did not want them to know that. He salutes, both for their honor and to the fact that he would disappear from their lives forever. Before any of them can do anything, the door is kicked open and a man enters.*   
  
Man2: (shouting loudly) Here are the Japs! DIE!   
  
Kenshi Asaki: (yelling) YYAAA!!! (draws his sword)  
  
*The men clashed swords. By this time, the woman and her children fearfully escaped through the window. Ming quietly landed and started to sprint. Hoku-shi was sprinting with her, however his sister in his mother's arms; she was too young and would not have ran as quickly. Two men in horses showed up abruptly in their path. She let go of Shiro and turned to her only son.*  
  
Ming: Hoku-shi... protect Shiro for me...   
  
Hoku-shi: When will we see you again?  
  
*Ming had no time to answer, for the men have started attacking. Hoku-shi knows that his time is short and somehow he and his mother take a horse from the men. Hoku-shi and Shiro mounted the horse and headed for the river as two more horses arrived behind them, ready to finish off their mother.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: R&R? Please? The more reviews, the more likely the next chapter will be up. No reviews, no update. 


End file.
